


Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna-WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!

by Bookworm4567



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for State Dinner, Stolas is a clingy rich asshole, Swearing, crackish, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm4567/pseuds/Bookworm4567
Summary: Giftfic for AngeliaDark! After the fall of Lucifer Stolas can finally divorce his wife, but that doesn't mean he wants to stay a bachelor forever. Which brings him to a very important question for Blitzo...
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 355





	Hey Baby, I Think I Wanna-WHY ARE YOU RUNNING?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/gifts).



> This is a straight up fanfic of a fanfic, I got inspired by AngeliaDark's Dinner Date series and my brain spat this out. AD, I hope you like it!

Finally.

After centuries of waiting, decades of planning, weeks of backstabbing and poisoning it had finally happened! Lucifer, the great and powerful King of Hell himself, was dead!

And now Hell was in the hands of a psychotic Eldritch master and his incubus husband, the former king a decorative mantle on the palace balcony.

Stolas didn't care much about that, though-oh, he was sure it would occur to him to give a damn eventually, most likely if he ever fancied a turn with the crown (he doubted it, though, he and the other Overlords felt that they had chosen quite well)

However, for the time being he had much bigger things on his hands! With Lucifer dead, he could finally divorce his wife-he didn't know who was happier about it, him or her. Probably him-and seek out a partner of his own preferences, no matter how lowborn or 'inferior'.

Which brought him to this evening.

After some gentle, ah, _persuasion,_ he had convinced a certain imp to come to dinner at his mansion. He sat here now, dressed in a pressed suit with a fresh tailcoat whilst they waited for the food to be served and practically inhaling his champagne. Stolas hoped he wouldn't be too rigerous with that, he wanted his Blitzy bright eyed and ready for... _after~_

Oh, his feathers fluffed up just thinking about it! He was such a _beast_ after a meal!

"So whatcha got me here for, Stolas?" asked the imp once dinner was served, swirling his champagne around in his glass and not looking at him "I'm just gonna go ahead and assume its the usual?"

He pushed a fist near his mouth and pressed his tongue against the opposite cheek. Stolas smiled even as he felt his blood boil, such a _tease!_

"Not quite..."

Blitzo arched an eyebrow as the prince rose gracefully from his chair and began to make his way over to him, his beady eyes fixed on the imps handsome face with a look that, Stolas was sure, Blitzo recognised from the bedroom.

"As you well know, Blitzy, certain changes to our monarchy have come about"

Blitzo nodded, taking a savage bite of pork and swallowing "Yeah, everyone saw that crazy broadcast, Moxxie fuckin' fainted when he saw Ol' Luci all strung up! You telling me ya brought me over to talk politics?"

Hoo, such sarcasm! He would enjoy whipping that out of him, and oh yes he meant that _very_ literally!

"No" he replied, trailing his fingers over the chairs as he came closer to his prize "I just thought that you would be interested to know that with these changes, new possibilities have opened up for me. Such as me finally being able to divorce my wife...and take a partner of my own choosing"

His heart leapt in his chest as Blitzo blinked, for a scary moment thinking he'd cottoned on. Fortunately, the dear imp just frowned "Uh...congrats?"

"Thank-you!" Stolas smiled. So wonderfully oblivious was his Blitzy! He reached the chair opposite the imps and sat down, stealthily reaching into the pocket of his dinner jacket "I was hoping you would be glad"

Blitzo frowned "Huh? The fuck do you-" he cut himself off, suddenly noticing a little black box on the table in front of his plate "Stolas. What the fuck is that?"

Stolas chuckled, delighting in the look of shock on his beloved imps face. He couldn't wait for him to see the ring itself, he would loose his mind!

"What do you think it is, Blitzy? I would say it's pretty obvious. Like I said, I can noe have whatever partner I want. And I have chosen you"

Blitzo was staring at him, eyes so wide the yellow orbs were practically popping out of his head, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish but no words coming out. Hell, he'd even gone a little pale! From excitement, surely.

Stolas trilled. This was it, the big moment! He reached out and took one of Blitzos frozen hands in his "Blitzy, darling, would you do me the honor of becoming my-"

_CRASH!_

Stolas blinked. Suddenly his hand was empty, Blitzo was nowhere in sight, and there was now an imp-shaped hole in his dining room doors.

The owls hands curled in on themselves, withdrawing into his lap. Well...that answered _that_ question!

Fortunately, he was known for handling rejection well. So he stood up, blasted the ruined doors off their hinges and ran after him.

_**"GET YOUR RED ARSE BACK HERE YOU LITTLE *BEEP!*"** _


End file.
